starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jedi Crash
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=12 | schrijver= Katie Lucas | director= Rob Coleman | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 16 januari 2009 | vorige= The Gungan General | volgende= Defenders of Peace }} 250px|thumb|Venator-class van Aayla 250px|thumb|Lurmen dorp Jedi Crash is de dertiende aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel The Republic fleet is on the defensive and pushed to the brink! As war rages in the much contested Outer Rim Territories, chaos and fear mount as the Separatist army wages an epic battle against heavily outnumbered Republic ships in the far reaches of the Quell system. Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka race across the galaxy to aid Jedi Knight Aayla Secura who is in the midst of a fight for her life as the sinister droid army closes in.... Synopsis Tijdens de Battle of Quell worden drie Venator-class Star Destroyers in het nauw gedreven door een vloot van Munificent-class Star Frigates van de CIS. Enkel de Venator van Aayla Secura houdt nog stand, terwijl de andere schepen de controle verliezen. In het Quell System arriveert echter de Resolute met Anakin en Ahsoka aan boor. De CIS lost B2 Super Battle Droids met Jetpacks aan op bevel van een Tactical Droid. De Droids vliegen naar de Venator en beginnen met het pantser te doorboren. Clone Commander Bly moet van Aayla deze Droids afstoppen. De Resolute komt net op tijd aan en lost LAAT/i Gunships. Op het Gunship van Anakin springt een Super Battle Droid op de cockpit die hij probeert lost te trekken. Anakin vernietigt de Droid en Rex redt de Clone Pilot. Anakin landt met de Super Battle Droid in de Venator van Aayla en de LAAT/i crasht eveneens in het beschadigde schip. De Tactical Droid is het strijdplan beu en geeft orders om het schip gewoon op te blazen met hun eigen Droids aan boord. In de Venator ontmoet de groep van Anakin die van Aayla en Bly. Anakin heeft echter voor een Consular-class Space Cruiser gezorgd om hen te evacueren. Wanneer ze willen vluchten, ontstaat er een grote explosie in het schip. Anakin ziet de vuurbal naderen en duwt iedereen met een Force Push weg en sluit de Blast Doors. Hij sluit een andere deur ook af maar beseft dat dit de explosie nooit kan tegenhouden. Anakin wordt bewusteloos verderop gegooid door de explosie. Ahsoka wil Anakin niet achterlaten en samen met Aayla sleuren ze hem aan boord van de Consular-class. Wanneer Anakin veilig is en de eerste zorgen krijgt van een 2-1B Surgical Droid, vertrekt het schip naar de Resolute. Een schot van een Vulture Droid beschadigt de controles waardoor plotseling de Hyperdrive wordt geactiveerd. Wullf Yularen draagt het schip op om uit te wijken zodat de Consular-class vrije baan heeft. De Consular-class vliegt in Hyperspace, op weg naar een onbekende bestemming. Yularen laat onmiddellijk hun koers nagaan. Bly brengt het nieuws dat ze recht op een ster afstevenen. Ahsoka wil Anakin niet in de steek laten maar ieders hulp is nodig in de cockpit. Aayla Secura stelt voor om alle controle even uit te schakelen zodat ze de besturing van het schip kunnen opnieuw opstarten. Ahsoka beseft dat het plan van Aayla de enige oplossing biedt, ook al moet Anakin tijdelijk zien te overleven zonder medische hulp. Dankzij het plan van Aayla valt de artificiële zwaartekracht weg en enkel dankzij de Force kan ze de kracht weer inschakelen. Ahsoka kan de zon net ontwijken en het schip naar de grasplaneet Maridun voeren. De Consular-class crasht en de Clone Troopers maken een tent voor Anakin. Anakin heeft dringend medische hulp nodig. Aayla Secura dringt aan dat Ahsoka meegaat met haar en Bly in plaats van aan de zijde van Anakin te wachten. Ahsoka twijfelt aan het plan maar gaat akkoord. Bly heeft een tablet gevonden waarop en grote boom staat afgebeeld. Om hulp te zoeken, zetten de Jedi en de Clones koers richting de grote bomen. Rex blijft achter bij Anakin. Ahsoka biecht aan Aayla op dat het soms moeilijk is om afstand te nemen van Anakin, haar meester. Aayla zegt dat zij met hetzelfde probleem te kampen had met haar meester. Bij de eerste enorme boom, moeten de Jedi en de Clones gigantische zaden ontwijken die als bommen naar beneden vallen. Aayla merkt een spoor op van een zaad dat precies door de wildernis is voortgesleept. Bij het kamp wordt Rex aangevallen door Mastif Phalones. Anakin wordt wakker maar Rex kan het dier verwonden en het vlucht in de savanne. Ook de groep van Aayla en Ahsoka wordt aangevallen door de Mastif Phalones. Bly kan er meteen één doden maar Clones Cameron, Lucky en Flash worden gedood. Wanneer de dag aanbreekt, belanden Bly, Aayla en Ahsoka bij een dorp dat is gemaakt van de enorme zaden. De Lurmen zijn vredelievende wezens die de nieuwkomers voorzichtig bekijken. De ouderling Tee Watt Kaa begroet hen voorzichtig. Wanneer Aayla zegt dat ze Jedi zijn en de vrede handhaven, repliceert Kaa dat de vrede handhaven nooit kan gebeuren zonder geweld. Om te ontsnappen aan de oorlog, was hun volk naar Maridun gevlucht en hij vraagt de Jedi om te vertrekken. Ahsoka smeekt aan Kaa om medische hulp te voorzien voor Anakin. Tee Watt Kaa bsluit om zijn zoon Wag Too te sturen, de genezer van het dorp. Hij vraagt wel dat de Jedi in het dorp blijven zodat zijn zoon niets zou overkomen. Aayla en Bly blijven in het dorp terwijl Ahsoka en Wag Too Anakin gaan halen. Aayla Secura vertelt aan Tee Watt Kaa dat de Jedi de Clone Wars niet zijn begonnen maar de ouderling vindt dat niet zo belangrijk. Hij vindt dat elke zijde in fout is en dat de Jedi door deel te nemen aan de oorlog, geen handhavers van de vrede kunnen zijn. Ondertussen wordt het kamp van Anakin en Rex weer aangevallen door Mastifs Phalones. Rex kan er één neerhalen maar de andere duwt Anakin omver. Alvorens het dier opnieuw kan aanvallen, komen Ahsoka en Wag Too tevoorschijn. De Lurmen slaagt erin om met een lasso de poten van het dier te strikken en het onschadelijk te maken. Zelf in zo’n gevaarlijke situatie bleken de Lurmen nog steeds voor een geweldloze oplossing te kiezen. Anakin wordt na de eerste zorg op een brancard gelegd en naar het Lurmen dorp gevoerd waar Wag Too hem verzorgt met genezende sappen van de zaden. Wanneer de avond valt, realiseert Asoka zich dat Aayla haar wijze raad gaf om zelf mee op zoek te gaan naar een oplossing voor Anakin en dat daardoor de hulp waarschijnlijk op tijd werden gevonden. De gestrande Jedi hopen dat Wullf Yularen hen nu zo snel mogelijk kan traceren… Debuut *Tee Watt Kaa *Wag Too *Cameron *Lucky *Flash *Tactical Droid Species *Lurmen *Mastif Phalone *Carrier Butterfly Planeten & Gevechten *Maridun *Quell System **Quell **Battle of Quell Cast *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Jennifer Hale as Aayla Secura *Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers *Tom Kane as Narrator/Admiral Wullf Yularen *George Coe as Tee Watt Kaa *Alec Medlock as Wag Too *Matthew Wood as Battle Droids/Tactical Droid Bron *Jedi Crash op SW.com category:Televisie